Things We Lost In The Fire
by Illumina3
Summary: Alice Sayuki is described as nothing but kind. The sweetest girl in Japan. No one would ever suspect her to be the legendary ghoul that every CCG Investigator and ghoul gang leader are after. Her life is turned upside down after her dearest friend Kaneki becomes a ghoul. She then meets Ayato Kirishima who appears to only cause destruction. But he's different with her. Her life soon
1. Chapter 1

Humans. Flesh. Food. Humans. Flesh. Food. Humans. Flesh. Food.

It was all around me as I walked along the Tokyo sidewalk. The sweet scent of a human meat roamed in the air. They walked hand in hand with their children or other with smiles on their faces. So oblivious and so naive but...so delicious and yet I controlled myself. That is what being a ghoul meant to me. I, unlike other ghouls, understood that. Once I buried temptation and lust, it all became a little bit easier.

The chilly air swept through my legs causing me to shiver a bit. I brought my book bag closer to my side.

The door to Anteiku stood in front of me and I lightly opened it hearing a bell cling as I walked in. The clacking of my boots bounced off the polished floors. I unbuttoned my maroon cardigan and let out a sigh.

I looked around me. The coffee shop was half full. People conversed lightly and they all were seated in the hardwood tables.

I plastered on a warm smile and looked for the table with a bright yellow jacket on a chair.

"Hey! Alice!" Came the cheerful voice of Hide.

I looked in the direction his voice came from and located their table. He waved his hands in the air and motioned for me to come to their table.

I giggled and made my way over to them.

The scent of ghouls filled my nostrils. I cast my eyes in the direction of the smell and caught the glance of a girl about my age with short blue like hair. Then to all the other waiters. It must be a shop ran by ghouls. I didn't really pay much attention to that though. I know there's a lot of ghouls in hiding out there who are trying their best to blend in. Me for example. Not to brag but I do a good job at it. No one I know has ever suspected a thing. I think even ghouls think I'm human.

Whatever.

"Okay so Alice, you're the girl here. Kaneki thinks an ideal first date is a trip to the bookstore! What would you say if a guy asked out and took you to one?" Hide questioned with his usual happy tone. That was one thing I had always liked about him. His optimism which kept me glad to be alive to hear him.

I sat down on the chair saved for me and dropped my bookbag to the floor. It landed with a thud.

"That sounds like fun actually." I responded truthfully. Books, date, him buying? Sign me up.

"What?! Cmon Alice." Hide laughed.

"See? Some girls like that sort of thing." Kaneki defended with a blush glowing from his cheeks.

"That doesn't count. You know Alice is a bookworm too." Hide said with a fake frown.

We all shared a laugh. Hide wore a huge grin while Kaneki shut his eyes and chuckled. I smiled at them.

"Alice we bought you a drink if you don't mind. I mean it is about your usual lunch hour right?" Kaneki informed gesturing to the mug next to my hand.

I looked down to the cup on the table. It had a brown liquid with a white design on the top of a flower. It looked like the most disgusting thing on the planet. It smelled kinda gross too. Like a rotten can of tuna. It was hot chocolate. Disgusting.

I looked up and saw Kaneki and Hide both starring at me. Then I realized they had the same drink.

"Kaneki chose the flower. He said you'd like it best but I think the cat would have been better." Hide commented.

I smiled.

"Thanks. It looks and smells delicious." I lied. I brought the cup up to my mouth.

"Wait! Before you drink anything, I wanted to make a toast." Hide interrupted.

A toast? To what?

They both picked up their cups and held them in mid air. I, still confused, did the same.

Hide cleared his throat "You people are the best people I've ever met,"

He glanced at Kaneki and I before continuing.

"So here it is. To friendship." He finished.

"To friendship." Kaneki and I repeated.

We clinked our cups and drank up. I kept the cup at my lips not wanting to even think about drinking any. I know they've already paid for it and all and I find that very considerate but...ah what the hell. I opened my mouth and let the warm liquid slide through my throat. Oh my god. It tasted like diesel. Like a rotten fish that's been on a Texas floor for two years. I tried my best not to gag. My eyes became a little watery as more and more poured down my esophagus like a waterfall. It was truly one of the most horrible experiences of the year so far. How can anyone drink this stuff. It was foul and terrible. But even through it all, I somehow managed to keep a smile.

"Man that was so good." Hide squealed in delight.

"Mine was kinda cold. Alice you should've came earlier." Kaneki sighed.

"Sorry. I wanted to finish my homework before I went back home." I responded. I did not want to have another all nighter.

"Alice don't stress yourself. You know I'll always help you out if you ever need anything." Kaneki reminded with a sweet tone. I smiled in response.

"Ooooooohh." Hide began with a sly smirk.

"Alice and Kaneki sitting in a tree," he began singing in a childish voice.

We both erupted into a huge blush. "H-Hey it's not like that at all!" Kaneki defended.

I just laughed. This was the kind of friendship I strived for. These were my people. They kept me happy.

Hide still sung in the background while Kaneki argued through his singing.

I smiled. These two were my best friends. They kept me happy. Our friendship convinced me that their could be peace between humans and ghouls but that's probably just me. I don't like thinking negative thoughts so that probably explains it. Besides that though, I have encountered those who don't believe humans and ghouls could live in peace. The CCG just to name one. Their actions are inexcusable. It almost makes me want to kill all of them but I restrain myself from that.

The TV volume became higher. I looked up to see it was a news channel.

"...Investigators have confirmed that the Black Raven who is deemed the most powerful ghoul in existence, has attacked the 20th ward once again. A total of 13 dead bodies were found with _his_ signature vertical cut. The CCG are still on the look out and doing their best to predict _his_ next move. We have Dianna live on the scene. Dianna back to you..." The anchor spoke in an informational voice.

The blue haired girl tsked while others at the coffee shop broke into discussion about the recent occurrence.

"That's pretty close." Hide commented still looking up at the TV.

"Yeah. The Black Raven has been pretty active lately." Kaneki added.

"Legend has it that the Black Raven has a kagune with eight long spikes!" Hide said excitedly.

"Eight? That seems a bit excessive..." I responded feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"Are you kidding? The Black Raven is a killing machine!" Hide retorted.

Here he goes again. Quoting those books he's been reading.

" _He_ sounds scary. I wouldn't want to tangle with _him_ any day." Kaneki said. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I guess so." I replied.

My gaze lowered. This felt so awkward. Not just that they assume the Black Raven is a boy but the fact that I feel a bit powerful that the name causes fear. I see all the humans in the shop suddenly become terrified at the sound of my alias. Only no one knows about that. No one except a sorta trusted friend I've known for a bit. I can say we're only friends because we're part of the CCG's most wanted list. Anyway, I created the Black Raven 2 years ago. I remember that day clearly because it was also the first day I had ever used my kagune. It was bigger than I expected which at first scared me but later became my terror weapon. At first I had just used it to catch my monthly pray but then I noticed if I put all the eight arms together, it made the form of a raven. After that, I purchased a mask to match my new alias. I developed my form of cutting just to get the good stuff better not necessarily to make a signature cut or anything. After a few weeks, I massacred a group of investigators leaving one survivor. From then on, the Black Raven reached the publics eye. Somehow I was labeled 'The most powerful ghoul in existence'. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. So I decided to go along with it. I began wearing dark baggy clothes to become unrecognizable and it surprisingly worked. I cut my hair short so it wouldn't flow around while I'm fighting. The rule is to also never talk while I'm in disguise. Since then, I've overheard gang leaders and many ghoul terrorist groups saying they're searching for me. They want me to join them or whatever but I honestly work better alone. Just like Superman.

I slumped in my chair feeling exhausted from all the work I had to do in class. Kimii University was harder than I expected but I had Kaneki and Hide to keep me company. Not to mention their help.

"So,so,so!" Hide said raising an eyebrow at Kaneki.

"Who is she? The cute girl you mentioned?" He asked in a cheeky tone.

My ears perked up. Cute girl huh?

Kaneki began blushing again.

"A cute girl? Who is it?" I asked knowing he'd blush even harder.

Hide's smile suddenly dropped. His mouth turned into a perfect 'O' before laughing again.

"It's her right?!" He asked gesturing to the blue haired waitress. She was attending the table across from us.

Something inside me felt uneasy. I like that Kaneki is crushing on someone but not a ghoul. Anything but that.

"No it isn't." Kaneki replied.

Oh thank god. A wave of relief washed over my body. He's safe then.

"She's cute too but-" He began before Hide cut him off.

"Excuse me!" He called over to the waitress. She turned around and began walking to our table.

I looked over to see a smiling Hide and a madly blushing Kaneki. I tucked a hair behind my ear.

"One cappuccino please. And for you guys?" Hide motioned with a victory smile.

"I'm not done with this yet." I responded lightly.

"And also, what's your name?" Hide questioned causing the waitress to stop writing on her pad.

"Hide!" Kaneki called. I laughed at how adorable this scene played out. Inside, my stomach knotted knowing they were conversing with a ghoul. Very hypocritical of me, I know but I knew I know how to control myself.

"It's Kirishima Touka." She responded shyly.

At this point, Hide had stood up and nearly knocked Touka off the floor. What was even worse was his next question.

"Miss Touka! Are you seeing anyone?!"

A noticeable blush was painted over her cheeks. She was obviously startled and taken back by the question. Touka looked to her side nervously before speed walking away from the situation. I don't blame her. Hide can be a little over the top sometimes.

"Stop that you idiot!" Kaneki said, standing up as well. His glare followed the waitress almost wishing to say 'sorry'.

"She's a shy girl. Be careful with her Kaneki." I playfully teased knowing what type of answer I'd get.

Hide laughed. "Alice!" Kaneki called. I chuckled lightly watching Kaneki get mad. He was so cute I couldn't take him seriously. He defiantly does not look 19. With his big eyes and somewhat baby face, he looked at least 15. Even Hide had to agree with me which was a win on my part.

"If I get kicked out of here, then what do I do? This shop is the one place where she and I both-" Kaneki paused midway starring at something.

The ring of the bell signifying a customer has arrived filled our ears. A young woman walked in. My eyes widened. That violet hair was unmistakable. That fake angelic smile was very familiar. I felt my stomach knot. No. This can't be who Kaneki is interested in. No. I won't accept this. A spark of panic formed in me. Kaneki can't seriously fall for Rize Kamishiro. I could name a million reasons why this is wrong.

"She's the one." Kaneki informed, starring at her in awe as she walked in. I followed the sound of her blue heels clacking on the floor.

I stood up quickly. She paused in her steps and glanced at me. She kept that fake smile and snickered. I couldn't help but notice the waitress Touka stare at her too. It's crazy that we both know what she is. Yet since we're in hiding, we can't say anything. Rize continued to strut to an empty table and sat down. She put a book in front of her and began reading silently. What bothered me most was that Kaneki kept a loves truck glare on her the entire time.

Hide sat down. "Give it up. You and her would be beauty and whatever." Hide commented crossing his arms.

I turned to him. He shook his head in disapproval. I agree Hide.

"The beast!" Kaneki corrected, sitting back down.

"Kaneki are you sure she's right? She seems a bit off..." I commented on Rize.

His breath hitched. I got no response which was a bit odd. My two friends looked at each other and then I realized what I had just said sounded like. It sounded a lot like-

"Alice...are you jealous?" Hide asked cheekily.

Kaneki's looked away from me.

My face felt hot. "What? No. Of course not! I'm just saying that she seems a bit-"

"Yeah whatever you say!" Hide interrupted. He laughed making me feel even more embarrassed.

Damn. I put my hands in my face to hide the noticeable blush. It was glowing all through out my face making it heat up.

What would I do without these two?

I leaned on the wall of the alley letting the shade cast over my body. The other side of the alley held many dumpsters that reeked of filth which made waiting here all the more terrible.

I shut my eyes. Mmmh. Never trust an unreliable person. They'll just keep you waiting until it becomes convenient for them. Like right now. The woman I'm waiting for has a string of showing up late to meetings we have whether it be morning, afternoon or night.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Speak of the devil. Here she is.

I turned around only to be greeted with her sinister smile. She held her hands together behind her humming an unknown tune.

I walked towards her keeping a smile on my face. The clacks of our shoes mixed in echoes of the alley walls.

Her humming ceased.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was...busy." She greeted wiping human blood of her chin.

Of course. A binge eater has no eating time specified.

"It's fine." I simply replied.

She inched closer to me not taking that grin of her face. Her eyes stayed their normal white but her scent was strong and recognizable. That was her only weakness.

"So what could my lovely little Ali want to do with me?" She asked using her angelic tone. That voice doesn't work on me though as I can easily spot through her lies.

She's taken many young males recently which is what worries me. I know how she handles them and I don't like it one bit. I also hate the fact that she uses such false little compliments on me and flattering adjectives here and there. But whatever.

"You know why I called you here." I respond flatly.

She frowns. "Let's not play the guess game Alice. I'm still hungry." She retorted coldly.

She stiffened.

There was blood splattered all over her dress. It was a gory sight especially since it looked fresh. Another victim was robbed from their life forever in the hands of a ghoul. Worse, a binge eater like this one. This one had no sympathy whatsoever and felt no emotion when killing but joy. That fact truly sickens me. I won't let anyone I'm close to fall into her trap. For if they did and I didn't try all I could, I would never forgive myself.

"Rize," I called a little loudly.

She turned to me with a sharp glare.

I'd be lying if I said her presence didn't intimidate me a tad bit but I wanted to seem tough in front of her. It was a weird feeling I had.

I inhaled before responding. "Stay away from my friends."

Her eyes widened. Her entire body shifted in my direction and all of a sudden, there was tension in the air. The peaceful aroma had disappeared and was replaced with an uneasy feeling.

I hope she took me seriously. I better not get one of her playful responses again because I am so sick of those. I hate how she constantly makes me feel like a little kid.

I maintained a poker face waiting for her response.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and let a giggle escape through her red lips.

Huh? _No. this isn't funny to me, Rize._ God, just take me serious for once in our 'friendship'.

"Ali...you're so cute when your angry," She began, stepping closer to me.

My heart began beating faster as her freezing hand caressed my cheek. Her skin was smooth but cold as ice. I stupidly just stood there letting her hand comb through my hair. She entangled her fingers making curls and then slipped them through. I, uncomfortably, stepped back only to be pinned to the hard wall by her.

"Besides, what makes you think I'm still after boys?" She muttered in my ear.

I hated that she actually got a blush out of that.

At this point I was freaking out and pushed her off of me. She did that fake sad expression again and stepped back clacking her heels.

"Just keep away from them okay?" I repeated. I didn't like getting angry and yelling so I kept a normal tone despite how disgusted and insulted I felt. Getting mad and going off about a certain subject was a waste of time and unnecessary. So no matter what happened, it was important for me to stay calm even when faced with clowns like Rize. But I wasn't finished just yet. I still had one more thing to tell her before I left.

I walked up next to her so I couldn't see her face. She didn't move.

There were jitters in my stomach. I just hope she doesn't kill me when I tell her this.

I swallowed.

"If either of them end up dead anytime soon," I started.

She tilted her head. I met her eyes and saw the rage and confusion through her violet iris. Her jaw was clenched.

"I won't hesitate to hunt you down... _and kill you."_

At that very moment, a strong breeze swept through the air swaying our hair forwards only adding more tension to the pot. The only audible sound was our breathing as we just stood there. I think I got her. I hope I got her. I don't think anything scares her but I really hope I shook her a bit. Maybe then she'll start taking me more seriously and stop treating me like a kid. Woah. I can't believe I actually said that to Rize Kamishiro though. I feel super brave.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light girly laugh.

She licked her lips. Her hands were folded behind her back as when she first arrived. She's getting ready to leave but as always, she prefers to have the last word over anyone although I know we settled on a tacit. I mentally braced myself. Who knows what she'll say. Would she threaten me back? Only one way to find out.

Her lips opened.

"I'll see you around, _Black Raven_."

##

 **First chapter! Is this good? Should I continue? A review or follow or favorite would be cool :) I'll be getting more into the romance in the upcoming chapters but I first wanted to establish my oc's intentions and such. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice feedback so far! I really appreciate it and I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

My Astronomy books were open and sprawled all over my desk. There were pens and pencils loose and notebooks full of math equations along with them. Then there was a very tired me sitting on a chair in my pajamas.

The dark bags under my eyes were begging to be put to rest but I had homework I needed to finish before class started. I thought that I had finished yesterday in the afternoon before I went to Anteiku, but Professor 'Devil' Guen decided to add 3 more assignments. So much for getting a good nights sleep.

I exhaled slowly before picking up my pencil and turning the page in the thickest book I had ever owned in my life.

There was light snoring coming from my roommate Lynn on her side of the room. Her hair was a mess and she still had her clothes on from last night. The skin tight party dress and a black leather jacket. Not to mention she reeked of alcohol from which ever party she went to last night. I could've almost woken up with a hangover as well but I had politely declined her invitation. So instead I stayed doing homework. My original plan was to hopefully have Kaneki and Hide come over but Hide had a another class and Kaneki told me he had a book club meeting at the local library. I felt relieved at hearing that because it meant he hadn't gone out with Rize like I thought he would. That was one pound off my shoulders which let my do my homework in peace. I genuinely felt better knowing they were safe.

Wait I need to finish this. I can't let thoughts distract me. I'll fail if I don't turn this in. Okay Alice, focus mode.

I starred down at problem number 44. Let's see blah blah blah...

Uuuugghhh. This is boring.

I think it's time for a break. Yeah a nap sounds awesome right now. My pillow and soft mattress. Yes I defiantly deserve one. Besides I can't do homework half asleep. That's unhealthy and I won't be fully concentrating on the problems.

I extended both my arms in the air and stretched them out. I let out a quiet much needed yawn. As I was standing up, my phone began to vibrate on the desk. The caller ID read 'Sunflower Hide' _Slide to answer._ I frowned and picked up the phone.

"Hey I'm about to take a nap can I-"

"Alice it's an emergency." Hide spoke in a nervous voice.

Panic suddenly broke all throughout my body rapidly.

"Huh? What happened are you okay?" I began to ask frantically feeling my heart beat faster.

"It's not me. It's Kaneki! He's in the hospital! They say it was a ghoul attack! He went through surgery last night."

My breath hitched.

 ** _No_**.

Everything around me froze. My stomach knotted in fear. I got an endless feeling of angst as the worst possible scenarios rushed through my mind. My hand gripping the phone almost began to feel like jelly.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

God this can't be happening. My nightmare is becoming a reality. A ghoul has attacked someone close to me. There's no doubt in my mind who this ghoul could've been either. I knew I wasn't crazy for smelling Rize so close by and her blood being spilled. I knew it... My free hand turned into a hard fist urging to rip apart something.

Even if I had specifically told her not to, she didn't listen. But I left her a consequence. I'm not one to break a promise either.

"What hospital is he in?"

##

The waiting room is freezing cold. I probably should've changed before I went crazy and dropped everything to come here. All I had on was my pajama shorts and loose top. The pink slippers on my bare feet didn't help either.

I hugged my knees closer and shut my eyes.

It made me uncomfortable to see all these nurses and doctors pass by me in their uniforms. Their noisy footsteps hitting the fluorescent tiles. It made the situation I was in seem so much more realistic. And I didn't want to have to face the guilt it brought upon me.

 _I'm so sorry Kaneki. It's my fault you're here._

Isighed.

The sound of muffled crying was playing from the old woman 3 seats away from me. She had been here as long as I was. Two hours and counting. Although I don't know why she's here, I really do hope whoever she's crying over is okay. For 2 hours she been murmuring prayers under her breath and asking doctors for the condition 'Zeto'. Probably a son or husband. I don't know.

On my left side, there was a child and father who had been here for maybe 20 minutes. The little blonde sat impatiently in his seat continuously asking when he'd meet his baby sister. The father would smile and tell him to wait. That mom was showering or something like that.

It's just so crazy that on one side we had life, and on the other we had possible life or death. Then there was me in the middle with life as well. Only he was resting and plugged to an IV. I didn't want to imagine what he looked like with all those machines near him. Keeping him in peace. I felt sick to my stomach at the mention of it but yet I felt some anger. Angry that I could smell Rize's scent on the floor I was in. Hide did tell me that he got an organ transplant from another woman on the sight of the accident. A construction site. The woman was crushed under metal tiles with a 100 percent confirmed death. Rize was dead. She was gone from my sight but her smell lingered on in the body of my friend. I don't know what putting her organs in him can do but, it's probably for the best. He is alive after all. No need for me to worry Hide assured. He had left a while ago. He was here before I was and only got to see his body from a window. He also spoke to a police officer but they had no concrete details on his wounds. That's why I'm waiting here. That's why I'm missing my first class and staying in this cold waiting room for the doctors word. Only then can I really be at ease.

"For the condition of uh...'Kaneki Ken'." A female spoke up looking down on her clipboard. She wore a white coat meaning doctor to me.

Finally!

I bolted up from my chair quickly and raced to her. She took a step back adjusting her glasses.

"Are you here for Mr. Ken?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I replied anxiously.

The papers on her clipboard were filled entirely with reports and a picture of Kaneki. I was able to make out 'surgery' and '...night...blood loss'. I swallowed feeling my body begin to tense up. My legs feel like jelly below me.

"Is he alright?" I asked in a nervous voice.

Her name tag read 'Honagiri' in a bright gold polished frame. Her turtleneck reached her chin and I realized she look fairly young.

She turned a page from the papers and mumbled a few words quietly. She looked back up to me and began.

"He's fine. He got out of surgery six hours ago but he is being put on bed rest for 72 hours until his next checkup from a senior doctor. It's my first week here so I can't tell you much but that." She inquired sadly sniffling her nose.

I exhaled.

I felt a little relieved knowing he's okay. He's still alive and well so I should be grateful but I have to see him. I have to just to be sure. I can't celebrate just yet.

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile.

She bowed her head lightly.

"But can I see him?" I asked her.

She looked back up at me and fixed her falling glasses again to read the clipboard in her hands. Another doctor entered the waiting room across from us.

"He has requested no visitors right now but I will let him know you came." She mused in a cheery tone.

My eyes dropped. I can't see him yet. According to her tone of voice though I can infer he's doing okay. He had requested no visitors but why? Nothing's wrong with him right? He shouldn't have any scars or anything hopefully. But why can't I see him...

He's okay. He's okay. He's okay. He's okay. Cmon Alice he's alright.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"No problem. But wait what's your name so I can tell him?" She asked with her heel turned ready to leave.

"Alice." I simply stated. She nodded and spun around to walk in the other direction.

I stood there right under an air vent. The cold air rushed all through me and I let it despite how cold I felt. I hugged my shoulders lowering my head.

Kaneki is okay and that's all that matters.

Now I have to get back to class. I want to shower first though. I need to rinse of the stress and continue on with my homework.

I turned around to the busy hallway I came in from. I saw the old woman hysterically crying as she hugged an old man on a wheel chair. Of course he hugged her back. I smiled.

Everything is okay right now.


	3. Author's Note

het guys sorry I haven't updated :( I'll update tomorrow with a new chapter! Thanks for being patient sorry I'm super busy


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the follows and faves so far! Please keep reviewing :)**

Kaneki has been discharged from the hospital. The doctors say he's ready to go back to school. He even insists that he feels better and that's he's fine. I know he's lying. Whenever I question him he brings back the doctors words. That he is stable now and can go back to his normal life. That means he, Hide, and I can go back to doing our old routine. Study group and coffee houses. We'll have to talk to each other like nothing happened. Like there isn't a huge elephant in the room that everyone feels. Even Hide. Kaneki is just different since it all happened. I can tell he fakes his cheeriness and he reeks of Rize. _Rize_. If she wasn't dead I would have killed her myself like I promised I would. She crossed a thick line that I will never forgive. It pisses me off just thinking about it.

To blow off the anger I still had, I decided to take a stroll near Kaneki's house. Just in case he needed me I'd be close by. Although I feel like such a stalker just walking back and fourth through the sidewalks, I had no other choice. If it means he'll be safe then by all means necessary I'll do it. He has my number on speed dial so I'm now just a click away. It just a feel super awkward of me to actually feel like such a crazy protective freak. Even earlier I had skipped classes again and kept a close eye on Hide.

I just don't them to get hurt. I won't allow anyone close to me to die again.

I passed by a cart with a variety of flowers. They were blooming with blue and yellow and purple. They smelled fresh and made me feel a bit calmer. Like the peace that I once felt is sprouting again although it'll never really feel the same.

The old man selling them grinned at me. He seemed kind. Like selling flowers was something he'd always wanted to do after a long tiresome life. I smiled back eyeing each flower individually before detaching myself from the cart.

I kept walking on the hard pavement getting ready to turn around on the next street light.

Walking alone allowed me too take in every detail of everything I passed by. Like the Wisteria tree that streamed pink petals on the floor across the street or the new antique shop to my left. Or the attractive stranger crossing the street to the sidewalk I was on. _Oh damn._

He was a blue haired boy walking in the opposite direction of me. He had a frown and a long purple scarf around his neck. The features on his face were so...awesome. He was the most perfect looking person I had ever seen. Like ever. It was an understatement to say he was hot or whatever. There's just no words.

Oh my god I look horrible right now. I'm literally here in the clothes I wore yesterday and my face has no mascara or even lip balm on! I bet my hair is super tangled too.

As we walked closer to each other I felt a cold aroma emitting from him. I inhaled silently and smelled a whiff of what I learned to know as a ghoul. Great! I am a ghoul too so if we were to meet he wouldn't try to meet me or anything. Wait...it's not like he's even going to talk to me. He's just some random guy on the street. It's not everyday I see an attractive stranger though. Actually, the last cute stranger I saw was a guy on a bus sitting with his girlfriend. This guy however seemed lonely and mad.

I continued walking as he neared me.

He looked up at me with piercing blue eyes that glistened with the sun. His hands were jammed in his pockets. I turned to face him clearly. Holy fudge. We're making eye contact. He's actually looking at me probably thinking why a girl so horrible looking is starring at him. I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

He passed by me swiftly almost like he wasn't there. But that scent lingered through my nostrils.

My body calmed down. Oh well. That's the end for this stranger. Who knows. Maybe I'll see him a-

 _"Fuck!"_

I quickly turned around at the sudden yell of a curse word. I was greeted with the cute stranger in an all black attire on the floor. Oh my god. Did he trip? I want to laugh but I don't. It'd be rude but _oh my god_. Wait this is my chance to talk to him. Okay Alice don't screw this up.

"Are you alright?" I asked sticking out a delicate hand for him.

He turned around and got on his knees where new tears seared themselves on his jeans. His hands were scrapped as well. He looked up at me then back to my hand then back to me. He looked super embarrassed at first but then his face fell in a frown again and he looked offended that I offered to help. He starred at me with his blue eyes. Oh fudge. He's cuter up close and he's actually acknowledging me. The moment of glory for me ended though when he ignored my hand and stood up on his own. I froze in my position letting the feeling of rejection sink in. Aww. No no no. He's not interested in me.

"Hey are you an idiot or something? I didn't need your help." He stated bitterly causing me to recoil my hand.

Idiot? Oh no the rejection is coming back again and I feel it on every level of my body.

I turned to him not knowing what to say. "Y-yeah, sorry." I stammered nervously. I'm such a loser. Why do I always choke up in these types of situations?

He eyed me. He's to cute for me to let him escape. Quick! I need to strike up a conversation before he leaves.

"I'm Alice." I stated going back to my senses. I plastered a small smile. _Please don't leave. Please don't leave. Please don't leave._

 **Ayato's POV**

Fuck! I made myself look like a dumbass tripping in front of a girl like that. For sure she thinks I'm an idiot. I know she'll laugh at me as soon as I leave and tell her friends about how she saw some idiot falling on his face earlier.

I looked over to her.

She starred at me with soft grey eyes. She's got this unique thing about her face that would want to make everyone comfort her when she's sad. This girl was just all around beautiful though but I mean whatever.

The weird thing is though is that I can't tell if she's a ghoul or human. Her scent is...weird.

"I'm Alice." She said in a soft velvet voice through pink lips. It was the most angelic thing I had heard in a long time. She immediately came off as a kind hearted person. Something I don't think I am but fuck it. I don't want her to leave now so I might as well start a conversation with her.

She glared at me through her porcelain face that seemed all to perfect. I can feel an odd feeling running through my stomach.

God fucking dammit! She's just a girl Ayato. She won't ever like me anyway. She just feels sad for me and wants to make me feel better. For a person so beautiful, I doubt she's available anyway. But for some stupid reason, I keep talking.

"Ayato." I plainly stated keeping a straight face. I'm going out for a cool persona right now. I won't have her thinking I'm a loser.

"Oh cool! That's a great name." She complimented awkwardly. Ugh. What a dork this girl was. But I was somehow persuaded to keep talking.

 **Alice's POV**

So his name is Ayato. It fits him. And I still can't believe I'm talking to him and he's talking back. This is so exciting.

"Where are you headed?" I asked. He was walking in the opposite direction of me so I'll probably not be able to go with him despite how much I wanted to. I have to stay close to Kaneki just in case anything.

He looked around the street pensively. Does he even know where he's going?

"I was walking back to my school...Kimi University." He finally responded. Yes! He goes to the same school I go to. This is so great. Now we can talk on a daily basis.

He began walking in the direction of the school as I trailed alongside him.

"Really? I go there too. What classes are you taking?" I piped up trying to hide my excitement.

Ayato bit his lip and looked kind of panicked. He looked back to me, waiting a few moments before reluctantly responding.

"I'm all over the place. The school is so god damn big." He responded flatly.

I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and read the caller ID as 'Kaneki Ken doll'. Something about this call read emergency.

 **Sorry really horrible chapter but I really wanted to update! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry for the late update guys but thanks for waiting so patiently :) Also I have two announcements to make real quick! First thanks for all the follows, faves, and reviews! They really mean a lot. Second, if you guys like Attack on Titan I have a Levi Ackerman x reader fanfic on my profile called 'Come Back to Me Now'. I'd appreciate if maybe you guys read it or something since I'm updating it very soon. Anyway thanks love you guys :)**

"Oh u-um sorry...I have to take this." I apologized awkwardly.

Ayato's expression changed to where he looked kind off pissed. He shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Turning back to my phone, I brought my finger to swipe the screen and pressed the device to my ear quickly. I waited a split second until I heard Kaneki's voice blare in my ear.

"Al-"

"Are you okay?" I asked rapidly cutting his sentence off. My heart was racing in my chest at the fear of him or Hide being hurt somehow. What if he was calling me to tell me that Hide was hit by a car and is in a coma? Or that one of them was mugged and stabbed in an alley? Or worse...a ghoul attacked one of them and they're being rushed to the hospital as we speak. All these horrid thoughts are running free through my head and he hasn't even said anything.

"Um...I'm okay. I was just...um.." His voice was weak. It sounds like he's been crying for a while. At least he's okay right?

I gripped my phone tightly feeling uneasy and eager to run to his house to see what was wrong. Why would he be crying? Did something happen? Maybe he really is hurt and is saying his last words. Idiot! I need to stop jumping to conclusions! He said he's okay so he's okay. I need to calm down and actually listen to what he's going to tell me.

There was a long pause on the other line. I could hear him breathing though and clattering in the background which just made me feel even more impatient.

"A-Alice...can you bring me a burger and some fries?" He asked into a normal tone.

I froze in my spot.

 _A burger and fries_. I'm such an idiot for overreacting over nothing. He just wants food yet here I am thinking he or Hide is hurt and nearly having a heart attack. I was freaking out over a _burger and fries._ Oh god what has my life come too? I really have nothing better to do than stalk my friends and be scared over nothing. Man I really need to get out more to places that aren't school or coffee shops. Let's start with a burger joint and bring Kaneki his food.

"Sure. I'll be over there in 15." I replied calmly through a forced smile even though on the inside I was screaming at myself for being so stupid.

"T-thanks." He answered softly. Immediately after, I heard a beep signifying he had hung up. I stood there with the phone still pressed against my ear for a moment. I was relieved but for some reason I still felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen soon.

I brought my phone to eye level and starred at the screen. Our call lasted only a minute and twenty three seconds. In that one minute and twenty three seconds though, I managed to have a mini heart attack, possibly make my friend think I'm crazy, and be put in my place with a burger and fries.

His ID picture flashed through my screen before returning to my normal wallpaper of my two friends and I laughing together last Halloween. Hide had his arms around Kaneki and I while were laughing at something he had said before the stranger in a Frankenstein costume snapped the picture. It was one of my favorite memories of the three of us. Hopefully we'll be able to make more.

I sighed.

My phone was jammed back into my warm pocket. Now let's see where the nearest burg- Oh fudge! Ayato is still standing next to me has probably been waiting for me to get off the phone. I quickly turned back to face him clear only be met with his blue eyes. His eyebrows were etched in an annoyed expression. I feel really bad that our conversation was interrupted but I had to answer. It is Kaneki after all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. It was my friend. He wants me to bring him food later." I apologized again. But by 'later' I meant in like fifteen minutes so I better speed up this conversation even though I didn't want to. I rarely get chances to talk to cute boys so I try to enjoy them each time it happens.

"Whatever." He responded.

Fudge. How am I supposed to follow that? What can I say that won't sound too desperate?

"Classes are pretty damn hard though. That shit's on another level. I'll probably get a tutor or something soon. I mean I'm not stupid or anything it's just..." He states bluntly. I waited for him to finish his sentence but he seemed to end it there. He blows a price of blue hair away from his face.

A light bulb lit in my head. Yes! This is a golden opportunity. He needs a tutor, I need a life. This way, we can talk more and I can get to know him better. Way to go Alice. You didn't screw this one up. Now I need to finish this conversation without making him change his mind.

"I'm free most days after five. If you want I could help you out." I offered lightly. I tried not to sound too excited though. Again, I don't want to sound all that desperate.

I turned over to him. His jaw was clenched. He looked around like he was pensively thinking about something. I mean is my offer really all that bad? Do I seem like some weird girl with morning hair just walking around the streets in a ragged skirt and wrinkled button up? I probably do. _Well, I am all those things right now._ I wouldn't accept my offer either. Dang. I guess this cute stranger doesn't want anything to do with me anyway.

...

Wait I can't give up just yet! This is the farthest I've gone with a cute stranger. I can't give up now. I have to keep some sort of contact with him. I could give him my email? No who uses email now a days? Then my number. Yes I'll give him my phone number. Perfect.

"I could give you my number. We can meet up some time." I suggested with a hand buried through my pocket. Let's see; crumbs, penny, gum wrapper...grocery list and half of a green crayon! Okay I have my utensils now. I cut the edge of the grocery list and used my palm as a table.

He still didn't respond but he starred down at my hands as they scribbled my memorized phone number. This is great. Hopefully he calls soon though. I'd really like to get to know him.

I handed him the small piece of paper. He took it and eyed it carefully and then raised an eyebrow. My number is pretty easy to learn either way so in case he looses it, it's in his head.

"I might call you. I have more important things to do later so." He said.

I faked a smile. He has more important things to do that don't include talking to me. I probably shouldn't expect a phone call or text today. What a shame.

...

 **Okay super horrible chapter and I'm sorry I'll rewrite it later probably I don't know I feel like my writing and plot is terrible so far :( anyways reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Is anybody still reading? Should I continue this story? I kind of want to keep writing but I'm not sure if anyone is even reading.


End file.
